vladimirtodfandomcom-20200214-history
October
October is one of the goths in the Vladimir Tod Series Appearance October is said to have purple hair and a nose ring. She is pale, like most goths and wears goth clothing. She is considered a "freak" to the preppy girls of Bathory, Meredith Brookestone, one of the preps, called her and her group of friends "the Circus" in an attempt to make fun of her. October wears dark makeup and dark colored lipstick. Personality October is a somewhat frightening person to be around and someone who you would not want to make mad. After getting to know her on the other hand, she is a very nice and down to earth person. She treats her friends well, almost as her younger siblings, shown when she made Sprat thank Vlad for saving him from the bullies, Bill and Tom. October is very smart and is good at coming up with last minute plans for varieties of things. Relationships *SPOILER* Towards the end of book Eleven and Book Twelve Vlad admits his feelings for October. Henry McMillan Henry and October started off on not so good terms. As seen when her first impression of him was when he laughed at Meredith's snide remark about her friends. As the series progresses, she and Henry become closer and closer. Starting with being good friends, to him coming to the Crypt to bring her stuff, such as the CD he made for her. To later both falling in love and dating. Snow Snow and October are best friends that go to different schools. They are seen hanging out at the Crypt a lot until Snow moves to Bathory and starts attending the highschool there. Snow and October are good friends and are alike in many ways Kristoff October considers Kristoff a good friend whereas Kristoff feels differently towards her. October is blind to the fact that Kristoff has a crush on her and somewhat "friendzones" him. She on the other hand, does not appreciate it when Kristoff is rude to Vlad or Henry. As seen when she is sternly talking to him and calls him by his actual name in oder to get his attention. Sprat October treats Sprat like a little brother at times but mainly is one of her closest friends. She is stern with him when telling Sprat to go thank Vlad for saving him from Bill and Tom. Andrew Not much is know about Andrew and October's relationship considering he doesn't have much character devolpment. They are assumed to be close friends. Meredith Brookestone Meredith and October are somewhat "frienemies". Shown when Meredith makes fun of October and her friends in the begginning, but later on is shown talking to October at the graduation in Twelveth Grade Kills. Vladimir Tod Vlad and October are good friends.October is aware that Vlad is a vampire even though he though that she though that he was just kidding. October trusts Vlad and vice versa. Trivia *October is considered the leader of the Goths. *She is the only one of the goths who later changes her mind about Henry.